Email Surveys: A Joy To Our World
by x-AngelicFairy-x
Summary: Little Surveys made by people. Slight yaoi in later chapters. Read my other stores for pairing I use most often.
1. Seto

Email Surveys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I've wanted to do these.I know this is NOT original. I don't give a crap. Let's just get on. Oh, and read my other stories to know the main couple. Okay then, let's get a move on.

From: uglyhorsedude@millenium.com

To: setokaiba@kaibacorp.net

Here Kaiba-boy, let's see how you do these

~*First of all*~   
  
What time is it? – 6:00 AM   
  
  
~*Stupid stuff that takes up space*~   
  
1. Name/Nicknames - Set... Setty... Brother... Big Brother... Dog Trainer...(most from Artic)   
2. Age - 16  
3. Birthday – Halloween. Match my personality?  
  
  
~*Stuff and such*~   
  
4. Crush – I have a girlfriend living with me.  
5. Does he/she like u? – What do you think?*sigh* Baka's.   
6. First b/f or g/f – Artic

7. First kiss - Artic  
8. First person u loved – As a family, Mokuba, as in girlfriend, Artic.  
  
  
~*Last person who..*~   
  
9. Wrote u a note – Joey, telling me to quit calling him a dog…  
10. Called u – Telemarketer.  
11. Emailed u – Weird person who was selling porn.  
12. Told u they love ya – Mokuba.  
13. Was mean to u – The ass that sent this.  
14. Said something nice about u – Yugi (Trying to get to my Blue eyes?)  
15. You saw a movie with – Artic and Mokuba. We saw, um, what's it called? Oh yeah, Harry Potter. (A/N: Don't own it)  
16. You went to the mall with – Mokuba, trying to find rubber duckies for him.  
17. Said they were gonna kill u ((don't ask)) – Joey. That snivel dog never quits.  
  
  
~*Have you ever...*~   
  
18. Taken a picture of urself wid a milk mustache? -  Taken one of Mokuba, not me however.  
19. Said "I Love You" and didn't mean it? -  When I was tired one night and wanted to strangle the next person who talked.  
20. Gotten into a fight wid ur pet? -  Yep. One times when Artic's black wolf Kapu was chewing on my laptop…ooh.  
21. Had a dream about something crazee and have it happen the next day? –No.  
22. Stalked someone? – No.  
23. Had a mud bath? – No, but Artic's poured paint on my head…don't ask.  
24. Wished u were the opposite sex? -  No. Horse boy does though.  
  
  
~*Assortment of stuff*~   
  
25. How many ppl are on ur msn list? - 24  
26. How many of those ppl are blocked? - 22  
27. Are u bored? – No, I have some took look forward to. *smirks*   
28. Wut are u gonna do when ur done this? – *censored*  
29. Wut movie did u last see? – I said already! Listen!  
30. Wut song did u hear last? – Die Another Day.   
31. Wut was the last thing u ate? – I forgot.   
32. Who do u plan on talking to in the next 5 mins? – Artic. I'm doing this and talking to her at the same time.  
33. Wut was the last noise u heard? – Mokuba screaming about McDoodles or something.  
34. Last party u went to? – A New Years party. 3 yami's and beer don't mix.  
  
  
~*Friends*~   
  
35. Who laughs the weirdest? – Horse Boy.   
36. Who is the loudest? – Mokuba, Artic when drunk. I can see her right now….  
37. Quietist? -  Me.  
38. Who could be a model? – What kind of a question is THAT?  
39. Best athlete? – Artic. You should see her. 2 miles, 1 minute.  
40. Is the hottest? – Who do you think? Yet again, you are baka's.

  
  
  
~*Family*~   
  
41. Do u intend to get married? – Yes. In fact, I have a ring stored in my coat pocket incase.  
42. Wut will u name ur kids? – Hmm, If we have any, after Artic's friend, hikari of the Tomb Robber, Ryouka, or Krystal. I like little girls better.  
  
  
~*Other stuff*~   
  
43. 3 best inside jokes – None really, 'cept Artic mumbles something about me every night.   
44. Wut kind of car do u want – I have a limo.  
45. Wuts ur fav. quote? -  I don't have one.  
46. Fav. stuffed animal? - my stuffed BEWD named Bluie. *hugs it*  
47. How many e-mail addresses do u have? – A work and home one.  
48. Say something nice about the person that sent you this- Do I have to? Okay. He can duel. THERE I SAID IT!!!!! HAPPY?!?!?  
49. Wut is ur dream house? – I like my mansion fine.  
50. If you could change back time, name one thing you would change - My parents dying. *sniff*   
51. Are you tired of this yet? – Yes.  
52. Are you thinking about someone? – I need to tell her to keep out of my mind while tring to work. So much for having her work in my office.  
53. Anything else u wanna say? – YUGI SUCKS!   
  
  
~*One last question*~   
  
54. Wut time is it now? – 6:30  
  
  
~*Wait! one more..*~   
  
55. Do u regret filling this out? – Hell yes.

Like it? Read and review kiddies!


	2. Artic

From: setokaiba@kaibacorp.net

To: articwaters@kaibacorp.net

I know you like these time-wasters, so I sent you this.

~*First of all*~   
  
What time is it? – 7:00 AM  
  
  
~*Stupid stuff that takes up space*~   
  
1. Name/Nicknames – Artic Waters…Art…Wolf Hugger (HEY!)….Water Girl…Fire Demon From Hell….(thanks Seto… .\_/.)  
2. Age - 14  
3. Birthday – January 27.  
  
  
~*Stuff and such*~   
  
4. Crush – Living with him.  
5. Does he/she like u? – (What do you think? *sigh* Baka's. [I agree,Seto.])   
6. First b/f or g/f – Seto 

7. First kiss - Seto  
8. First person u loved – Aww, animals don't count? I guess I can't put Seto….  
  


  
  
~*Last person who..*~   
  
9. Wrote u a note –Ryou, asking him if I could talk to him after school.  
10. Called u – Ryou.  
11. Emailed u – Seto.  
12. Told u they love ya – (Mokuba. [Same here. He loves EVERYONE!])  
13. Was mean to u – (The ass that sent this. [Aww, is ickle Seto angwy?]  
14. Said something nice about u – Ryou, he's that way…  
15. You saw a movie with – (Artic and Mokuba. We saw, um, what's it called? Oh yeah, Harry Potter. [You didn't remember. I ought to kill you.] Seto and Mokuba.  
16. You went to the mall with – Mai. She thought I needed a make over. Bleh. I like my flame cuff, black pants and long blue hair fine..  
17. Said they were going to kill u ((don't ask)) – (Joey. That snivel dog never quits. [Don't you mean sniveling?] Seto, after I told him that I saw him hug Bluie in the office.  
  
  
~*Have you ever...*~   
  
18. Taken a picture of urself wid a milk mustache? - Nope.  
19. Said, "I Love You" and didn't mean it? - I always say it that way when Malik comes over and tries to get me to like him.  
20. Gotten into a fight wid ur pet? – (Yep. One times when Artic's black wolf Kapu was chewing on my laptop…ooh. [That was mean, hitting him with the laptop….] Nope, I love my Kapu. Oh and yes, I have gotten in fights with Seto, my other pet. ^. ~  
21. Had a dream about something crazee and have it happen the next day? –No.  
22. Stalked someone? – Um, yes.  
23. Had a mud bath? – (No, but Artic's poured paint on my head…don't ask. [Hell, that was fun..] No.  
24. Wished u were the opposite sex? - (No. Horse boy does though.[ Correct-a-mundo.] Yes.((don't ask))  
  
  
~*Assortment of stuff*~   
  
25. How many ppl are on ur msn list? - 6  
26. How many of those ppl are blocked? – 2, the Malik's. Urgh.  
27. Are u bored? – (No, I have some took look forward to. *Smirks* [What? Oh yes, your office having a bed, I get it…]) Yes.  
28. Wut are u going to do when ur done this? – (*Censored* [Aww, poor censor…] Probably listen to music while filing papers and things..  
29. Wut movie did u last see? – (I said already! Listen! [Some morons didn't know Seto.]) Harry Potter.  
30. Wut song did u hear last? – Sk8tr Boi, gotta love 'em all Musicmon!   
31. Wut was the last thing u ate? – Crackers & cheese.   
32. Who do u plan on talking to in the next 5 mins? – (Artic. I'm doing this and talking to her. [If you call talking *censored*]) Seto.  
33. Wut was the last noise u heard? – (Mokuba screaming about McDoodles or something. [McDonalds.]) Seto mumbling something like, "Stupid things, time-wasters…"  
34. Last party u went to? – (A New Years party. 3 yami's and beer don't mix. [I agree.]) New Years Party.  
  
  
~*Friends*~   
  
35. Who laughs the weirdest? – (Horse Boy. [True.]) Same here.   
36. Who is the loudest? – (Mokuba, Artic when drunk. I can see her right now…. [I'll choose to kill you later at home.] Seto when drunk.   
37. Quietist? - Seto.  
38. Who could be a model? – I hate to say it but Malik looks pretty damn good with his shirt off, maybe him…  
39. Best athlete? – (Artic. You should see her. 2 miles, 1 minute. [I know. ^. ^] Me.  
40. Is the hottest? – (Whom do you think? Yet again, you are baka's) Seto.

  
  
  
~*Family*~   
  
41. Do u intend to get married? – (Yes. In fact, I have a ring stored in my coat pocket incase. [Really?]) Yes.  
42. Wut will u name ur kids? – (Hmm, If we have any, after Artic's friend, hikari of the Tomb Robber, Ryouka, or Krystal. I like little girls better.[Aww Seto, that's sweet.] Same here. If boy, name it Setkuba. (just kidding.)  
  
  
~*Other stuff*~   
  
43. 3 best inside jokes – (None really, 'cept Artic mumbles something about me every night. [I do?]) Seto. When I play with his hair while he's sleep, he gets "happy".  
44. Wut kind of car do u want – (I have a limo. [That I use]) A convertible.  
45. Wuts ur fav. quote? - One of Seto's. "I'm just here to chew bubble gum and kick ass, and I'm out of bubble gum."   
46. Fav. stuffed animal? – My Angel Seto plushie. (((Dressed like Change Of Heart)))  
47. How many e-mail addresses do u have? – A work and home one.  
48. Say something nice about the person that sent you this- He's kawaii.  
49. Wut is ur dream house? – I like Seto's mansion fine.  
50. If you could change back time, name one thing you would change –(My parents dying. *sniff*  [But Set, I'm here…L] Pegasus being born.  
51. Are you tired of this yet? – No.  
52. Are you thinking about someone? – (I need to tell her to keep out of my mind while trying to work. So much for having her work in my office. [You hope your talking about ME.] Kapu, hoping Seto doesn't kill him..  
53. Anything else u wanna say? – Back off Tea! The Kaiba's MINE!  
  
  
~*One last question*~   
  
54. Wut time is it now? – 7:15. (HA! I'm faster Seto!)  
  
  
~*Wait! One more..*~   
  
55. Do u regret filling this out? – No.

~*ANOTHER?*~

56. Who do you think will respond? –Mokuba or Ryou.

57. Least? Malik, Yam Baka, or the tea bag.

Like it? Read and review kiddies!


	3. Ryou

Okay, a little note. When I say Seren, it means CDMG, Chibi_Dark_Magician_Girl. That is her name in duel-monsters.com chat, where I met her.  Also, Ryou was Artic's first friend..

From: articwaters@kaibacorp.net

To: changeofheart@milleniumitem.com

Here Ry! I know you are probably "busy" with Seren, but here. So much for being innocent. ^.~

~*First of all*~   
  
What time is it? – 8:00  
  
  
~*Stupid stuff that takes up space*~   
  
1. Name/Nicknames – Fire Demon From Hell….(thanks Seto… .\_/.) [Tell Seto that HE is the demon from hell. ^__^] Ryou Bakura…Baka…. Stupid Light Person…Wimpy…Ry…Ry-Ry…. Light Boy….  
2. Age – (14. [And with a 16 year old? Shame shame shame…) 15  
3. Birthday – I duuno, lost count…  
  
  
~*Stuff and such*~   
  
4. Crush –Um, Seren.  
5. Does he/she like u? – Yes.  
6. First b/f or g/f – Seren

7. First kiss – My dad…oh, you mean love? Okay, Seren.  
8. First person u loved – (Aww, animals don't count? I guess I can't put Seto….[ You are starting to sound like my dark….]) As a friend, Artic, otherwise, take a guess…  
  
  


  
  
~*Last person who..*~   
  
9. Wrote u a note – Seren.  
10. Called u – Seren.  
11. Emailed u – Artic.  
12. Told u they love ya – Seren.  
13. Was mean to u – (Aww, is ickle Seto angwy? [Did Seto change you into a chibi again?]) My dark…  
14. Said something nice about u –Artic.  
15. You saw a movie with – Seren. I forget the name…it was some actiony, romance thing…oh yes, Die Another Day.  
16. You went to the mall with – Forgot…  
17. Said they were going to kill u ((don't ask)) – Yet again, my dark..  
  
  
~*Have you ever...*~   
  
18. Taken a picture of urself wid a milk mustache? - Yep.  
19. Said, "I Love You" and didn't mean it? - This isn't right…no.  
20. Gotten into a fight wid ur pet? – (Nope, I love my Kapu. Oh and yes, I have gotten in fights with Seto, my other pet. ^. ~ [You LOVE that wolf….] I don't have one…  
21. Had a dream about something crazee and have it happen the next day? –No.  
22. Stalked someone? – No.  
23. Had a mud bath? – (No, but Artic's poured paint on my head…don't ask. [Hell, that was fun..] {I saw that picture…it's funny.}No.  
24. Wished u were the opposite sex? – Nope.  
  
  
~*Assortment of stuff*~   
  
25. How many ppl are on ur msn list? – What's that?  
26. How many of those ppl are blocked? – What IS THAT?  
27. Are u bored? – (No, I have some took look forward to. *Smirks* [What? Oh yes, your office having a bed] {Naughty naughty!} Yes.  
28. Wut are u going to do when ur done this? – Nothing.  
29. Wut movie did u last see? – Die Another Day.  
30. Wut song did u hear last? – Coincidence? Die Another Day.  
31. Wut was the last thing u ate? – Pizza.   
32. Who do u plan on talking to in the next 5 mins? – Myself.  
33. Wut was the last noise u heard? – Seren's snores.  
34. Last party u went to? –  New Years Party. My yami…*sniff*…hit me when he was drunk…before Seren came when he was drunk he would rape me…  
  
  
~*Friends*~   
  
35. Who laughs the weirdest? –  My dark.   
36. Who is the loudest? –(Seto when drunk.) [You do more that HEAR him when drunk…] My dark.   
37. Quietist? - Me.  
38. Who could be a model? – Male((I am NOT gay)): Malik. Female: Seren and Artic doing a double shoot.  
39. Best athlete? – Artic..  
40. Is the hottest? –My Seren…

  
  
  
~*Family*~   
  
41. Do u intend to get married? – I dunno, depends how Seren feels about it…  
42. Wut will u name ur kids? – (Hmm, If we have any, after Artic's friend, hikari of the Tomb Robber, Ryouka, or Krystal. I like little girls better.) Seto is THAT likable? That is nice of you guys. *blushes*  
  
  
~*Other stuff*~   
  
43. 3 best inside jokes – What?  
44. Wut kind of car do u want – None. I like to walk.  
45. Wuts ur fav. quote? - "I'm just here to chew bubble gum and kick ass, and I'm out of bubble gum." I actually like that one myself.  
46. Fav. stuffed animal? – My Change Of Heart one.  
47. How many e-mail addresses do u have? – One.  
48. Say something nice about the person that sent you this- She knows how to throw a party…  
49. Wut is ur dream house? – Anyone not infested with bugs.  
50. If you could change back time, name one thing you would change –Getting the Millennium Ring.  
51. Are you tired of this yet? – No.  
52. Are you thinking about someone? –Not really.  
53. Anything else u wanna say? – (Back off Tea! The Kaiba's MINE!) [Serenity((the manga one)) is after him too.] I hate my dark.  
  
  
~*One last question*~   
  
54. Wut time is it now? – 9:00 I type slow.  
  
  
~*Wait! One more..*~   
  
55. Do u regret filling this out? – No.

~*ANOTHER?*~

56. Who do you think will respond? – My dark, or Malik's dark, or Yugi.

57. Least? Mokuba, Malik, or Pegasus.

Like it? Read and review kiddies!


End file.
